Dreams Come True in New York
by The Hannalizer
Summary: Mer, Addie, Arizona and Burke meet at a conference in NYC. Secrets will be revealed and someone will get hit. Mer/Add. No I won't mess up Calzona, and Burke is an ass, so no sex for him.


**_A/N: A picture of Meredith using an induction stove popped into my head and then this fic was randomly born. Everything circled around the stove, for no apparent reason that is. Not really happy with the end result but it was fun to write, and I hope you like it. I will be forever grateful if you give me your opinions!_**

**Dreams Come True in New York**

Autumn. Rainy autumn. Okay, it's always rainy in Seattle, but it felt like a good time to go to New York, so she gladly accepted when the chief offered her the opportunity to go to a conference there.

She was going to represent Seattle Grace Hospital in New York. Together with some other important people from the hospital, one of them Arizona, but nevertheless, she was going to be there!

In the back of her head, she wondered if this had anything to do with her being the daughter of Ellis Grey, or that the chief, Derek, her ex-husband, wanted to get rid of her for a while.

It didn't matter, she told herself.

The conference itself was a huge deal and it gathered every important hospital in the states.

She saw no other than Burke in the crowd and poked Arizona to tell her who was there, glad that Cristina hadn't followed her. Arizona knew about the wedding and of course she knew about Burke. The guy was famous.

So during coffee break she dragged Arizona with her to stalk after Burke. She wanted to tell him something. Tell him something that would make Cristina come out as a better person than him, make him feel guilty and bad. Maybe she'd tell him that she'd been involved in a shooting?

Of course he already knew that...

Or she could tell him that she'd suffered from PTSD, but recovered.

No, he'd think she's weak.

He disappeared into the men's room, she didn't know if he'd seen her. It's possible that he was trying to avoid her.

"Meredith Grey!" suddenly someone said and snapped her out of her daydreaming.

She turned around and saw a red head she hadn't seen since she'd be calling Derek McDreamy.

"Dr. Montgomery!"

"Oh, please call me Addison! I'm so thrilled to see you! How are you?" she chirped, wrapping her arms around Meredith.

Her cheek brushed against the other woman's soft hair, her perfume hit her, and she couldn't help but feel that she wouldn't mind staying in the embrace longer than it lasted.

"Wow, look at you. You look amazing!" Addison said.

"You too! But, what are you doing here? Aren't you working at a private practice?"

"Oh, no, that was ages ago. Now I'm working at St. Ambrose in Santa Monica."

"Oh, wow," Meredith breathed, not knowing what else to say.

Arizona cleared her throat, making Meredith remember her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Addison, this is Dr. Robbins, she's a pediatric surgeon at Seattle Grace. Arizona, meet Dr. Montgomery, she's a-"

"Double board certified neonatal surgeon, I know," Arizona cut her off.

Meredith looked at her with shocked eyes and Addison laughed.

"Wow, how do you know this?" Addison asked and shook her hand.

"You have a reputation at Seattle Grace," Arizona said and giggled.

"Arizona," Meredith whined a warning.

"What kind of reputation?" Addison asked her. The two other women completely ignored Meredith.

"Well, no one really forgets about the Shepherd-drama, and you know, Meredith..."

"Shut up, Arizona," Meredith hissed in her ear.

"Meredith, what are you doing?" Addison asked her.

"Stop talking about that."

"What? I wanna know what she knows and what you won't tell me! It's my reputation and-," she said but stopped dead, staring at something. "Is that Dr. Burke?" she asked and pointed, with wide eyes.

Arizona and Meredith turned around. He was walking toward a small gathering of hot shot surgeons, but then his gaze shifted and he saw the three women. Or the two he'd actually once known. His jaw clenched and he quickly looked away, probably thinking about ignoring them.

"Oh no, you won't," Meredith mumbled and began stalking toward him.

"Meredith!" Arizona and Addison gasped at the same time, but followed her through the crowd.

Burke saw them advancing and realized he wouldn't get away.

"Grey! How nice to see you, I didn't know you were here," he said with a big smile pasted on his face.

Meredith didn't think and slapped him across his cheek.

"Ow!"

"That was for leaving Cristina at the altar," she said and slapped him again," and that was for never contacting her after and making me go to Hawaii with her and just being a really bad person!"

"Okay," he said, squinting at her, looking very superior. "That's all?"

"No. I was also going to politely ask you what the hell you were thinking?"

"Grey, this was several years ago. Are you still holding a grudge on me? Cristina has moved on, I've heard. Married now, two children. Hm, who knew Cristina would be that type... She must have really... changed. So, I guess you are the only one still blaming me, is it because your own marriage didn't work out with her ex-husband?" he said with a low tone of voice, pointing at Addison who were on Meredith's other side. "Or is it because your inability of conceiving?"

Meredith heard Addison gasp at her side. She didn't know how to react, she felt numb, not knowing how to take his insults.

Then Arizona's arm suddenly swung around, hitting Burke hard against his face, making him wobble to the side. Meredith and Addison stared at her in shock. Burke clutched his eye.

Addison went into doctor mode and went to take a look at Burke's face. Arizona stood there, panting, shaking her hand in pain. A hard hit like that must have brought some injury to her very expensive surgeon hand.

"Let me see," Meredith said, ignoring the crowd they now had. A very interested crowd. A very whispering crowd.

Arizona looked at her, her fury was being replaced by fear as she realized the possible consequences of her action.

"Let me see," Meredith urged her softly again, and Arizona showed her the hand. It was red, swelling up. "You think it might be broken?"

Arizona shook her head.

Suddenly two guards were hovering above them. "We must ask you to leave the facility."

Meredith nodded curtly and they were escorted out.

Addison whispered to Meredith "We haven't done anything. We could probably stay. Our hospitals would want us to stay."

"I don't think they want us here anymore, and I won't leave Arizona," Meredith whispered back and Addison nodded in defeat.

Two men hurriedly followed Burke out to go to a hospital and the three women found themselves outside on the curb.

"Maybe we should get you to a hospital too," Addison said.

"No, it's fine."

"You're often in fist fights?"

"No," Arizona just said, avoiding the subject.

Addison sighed.

"Meredith, you've heard about the Brownstone. You wanna go?"

"You haven't sold it?"

"The Brownstone? Never! I love the Brownstone."

"But you live in LA..."

"You wanna come or not?" Addison sighed, getting annoyed.

"What's the Brownstone?" Arizona asked.

"An amazing house overlooking Central Park," Meredith answered. "Addison owns it."

"I see," Arizona said. "Yeah, we haven't got any plans anymore, so let's go!"

**Mrrm**

"Wow," Arizona and Meredith mouthed when they stepped inside the Brownstone.

"Yeah, lot's of expensive stuff we never used...," Addison mumbled. "Have a seat, I'll bring you something," she said, motioning toward the sitting room.

When she came back she had found some champagne.

"We haven't got any food here – obviously – but there's some champagne and wine left. I thought this was a suiting occasion," Addison said while handing out glasses.

"How come the champagne is chilled?" Arizona asked, when she'd taken her first sip.

"Because we have a wine cellar."

"Of course," Meredith murmured and rolled her eyes.

"We?" Arizona asked, picking up on the details.

"Me and Derek," Addison sighed. "I can't think about this place as my own. There's lots of things here that either belong to Derek or just plainly remind me of him...," Addison said dreamily, looking at things in the room, remembering moments in the past that felt like secrets for the other two.

"Do you miss him?" Arizona asked.

Addison smiled at her. "No, that was years ago. Of course, sometimes I miss the moments we've had, we were married for eleven years after all, but that doesn't mean I'd want it back. And shouldn't we be talking about you, by the way?" she asked Arizona, her tone getting a bit sharper.

Arizona laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, he pissed me off. I didn't know the famous Dr. Burke would be such an ass."

"But why did you hit him? It was so stupid! You didn't have to do that. This could ruin your career!" Meredith said. "But... Thanks anyway."

"I know, I just... I just exploded... Will you excuse me for a moment? I have to call Callie."

"Callie? Callie Torres? I haven't heard from her in ages!" Addison exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're married, and we have three kids now. One of whom with Mark..."

"I heard that she was together with someone, but I didn't know who. Wow, Mark? Being a daddy?"

"Yeah, I guess they're lucky having three parents. Okay, I'm gonna go call her now."

"Yeah, you can go into the third room upstairs, to the right, there is an office. You can use the phone there," Addison explained, and stood up, probably a habit from her childhood when she was taught to be polite and WASP-y.

"Okay thanks," she said and left the other two alone.

Addison sat down on the couch beside Meredith. It suddenly felt very silent in the room.

"So...," Addison began, "how's Derek? You haven't mentioned him."

"He's chief of surgery. He doesn't like me, because I...," she said and went quiet.

"What? What do you mean he doesn't like you? You got married right?"

"Oh, Addison, lots of things have changed. We broke up."

"But why?"

"Because of reasons I don't feel to comfortable talking about with you," Meredith said, emptying her glass of champagne.

"You want another one?"

"Yes, please," Meredith said without looking at her.

Addison smiled crookedly at her and filled her glass again.

"How's Mark?"

"He's back with Lexie, my little sister, and the kids are calling her auntie and everything's fine."

"When did you and Derek split up?"

"About two years ago," Meredith answered and emptied her glass again. Addison refilled it without asking.

"Did you do something? I mean, since he's angry it must have been something horrible you did."

"Yeah, sort of, I guess. I didn't mean to, but I did a horrible thing toward him, yeah," she said and emptied the glass again.

Addison emptied hers as well. "You want something stronger?" she asked. Not waiting for Meredith to answer she slipped into the kitchen and then came back with a bottle of tequila.

"I forgot the glasses."

"Whatever, I'm not picky," Meredith said.

"I bet you're not," Addison mumbled, smiling mischievously.

They drank the rest of the champagne in silence, before moving on to the tequila.

"You can tell me about the horrible thing you did," Addison said.

"Not really sure that's a good idea," Meredith said, taking another big gulp of the tequila.

"I don't mind."

"Well, I'm sure you would."

"Has it anything to do with me?" Addison teased.

Meredith hesitated. "Yes."

"Really? Wow, I feel strangely privileged."

"You really wanna know? I'll only tell you if you promise not to get mad and throw me out."

"I won't even react," Addison said, raising her hands.

"Okay... You know Derek's a light sleeper?" Meredith began and Addison nodded. "He woke up a few nights because I had some very vivid dreams going on, involving me and... you."

"What?"

"I was screaming your name. Orgasmically, if there's such a word."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Do you remember any of the dreams?"

Meredith blushed. To gain some confidence again, she decided to wrap up the subject. "Derek got eventually sick of it. I can't control what I dream, but he decided to leave me."

"He's always been a sensitive little thing," Addison sighed. "What a waste. I thought you two would work out," she said and took another sip of tequila before handing it to Meredith.

"Really? You think it's a shame?"

"Not really," Addison said and shrugged. "I never really," Addison began, considering that the champagne and tequila was making her fuzzy, but dropping that thought and just letting her tongue form the words. "I never really liked seeing you together with Derek."

"Well, I kind of stole him from you," Meredith said and put away the bottle on the table.

"No, that you were together with him."

"Yeah?" Meredith whispered, pulling up her knees and crossing her legs.

"I'm glad that you're here," she mumbled, her eyes flashing down to her lips, sending a shock wave through Meredith's chest.

"You, uuh, you liked me?" Meredith stumbled with the words, wondering if Addison could possibly become another one of her inappropriate bed mates.

Addison looked at her directly in the eyes. "Yes, Meredith," she said, then she lifted a hand and used it to stroke back Meredith's hair from her shoulder. Then she touched the bared skin at her neck, lightly gracing her shoulder, slipping down her side, after barely unnoticeable brushing past her breasts, to find the small of her back. Her other hand joined her and Meredith stopped knowing where one touch ended and the other began.

There was no thought. Meredith sat very still, letting the other woman gently explore her curves. Their breathing accelerated, Addison shuffled closer to her, their faces came very close and as Meredith's arms began to almost involuntarily move, their lips found each other.

With a gasp Addison pushed Meredith down on the couch, pressing herself against her, her thigh between her legs. Urgent to feel her more, enjoying every millisecond of it.

"So what did we do in your dreams?" Addison whispered in Meredith's ear.

As a way of answering Meredith let her hand trace down Addison's back, finding the zipper of her skirt and pulling it down. Addison shivered when Meredith's hand slipped inside the skirt, touching her skin, finding the lining of a pair of silky panties and just as she was about to cross that bridge as well, Addison stopped her hand and said "wait!"

"What?"

"Have the dreams stopped? The dreams about me?"

"You'd have to ask my roommates. They're probably not as frequent, but yes, once in a while. I've tried not to y'know."

"Not to what?"

"Have feelings for you," Meredith breathed using her more free hand to stroke back some of the red hair that fell in the way of Addison's face, tickling Meredith on her chest and neck.

"For how long?"

"Since forever. Especially since prom."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because you're you. You're straight. You're Isabella freaking Rossellini!"

Addison smiled and then kissed Meredith again.

During that kiss, they heard soft steps coming down the stairs. Addison wrenched herself off of Meredith, at the same time zipping up her skirt and Meredith seated herself in a way that seemed normal and flattened her hair a bit.

Arizona looked at them with skeptical eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah. Right," she snorted.

"D'you want a drink?" Meredith proposed, waving the bottle of tequila in front of her face.

"No thanks," Arizona said, but continued to stare at the other two.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Addison asked and Arizona seemed to see something clearer between the two.

"I can't believe it!" Arizona beamed at them. "Have all your dreams come true Meredith?" she mocked.

"Shut up!"

"How do you know?" Addison gasped.

"We all know," Arizona answered as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Why didn't I know?" Addison pouted.

**Mrrm**

"You could help you know," Addison pointed out when Meredith held her distance while the other two were making dinner preparations.

"I don't cook. It's safer this way."

Addison laughed at her. "You can cook the pasta. Don't worry, I'll talk you through every step of the way."

Meredith got reluctantly up and Addison pointed at a cabinet where there was pots and pans. It was strange, going to cook in the very house where Addison and Derek had spent most of their married days together.

Feeling happy to have chosen a good sized pan and filled it with a correct amount of water – which she'd had to verify, but nevertheless, she'd done it herself – she put it on the stove and pushed on a button. Nothing happened. She pushed again. Nothing. She pushed harder and harder but no reaction from the stupid thing.

Addison chuckled, seeing her struggle.

"It's an induction stove. It's the time – not the force," she said, putting her hand on top of Meredith's and put her finger at the button and the stove beeped and showed red numbers.

"I've never used one of these before," Meredith mumbled to her defense.

"Have you used a normal one?" Arizona asked, looking up from her her intense carrot-cutting session.

The door bell rang.

"Who could that be? I don't even live here," Addison mumbled and went to answer the door.

Meredith and Arizona could hear a man's voice and then Addison came back with the guest.

"Preston's here," she announced, not too happily.

"I'm not going to press charges," he said, looking directly at Arizona. His left eye was so swollen he couldn't possible see through it. It had also gotten a funny looking color.

"Okay," Arizona said warily.

"But I would like an apology."

"No."

"Arizona!"

"No way! You were rude, and judging by the way you treated Cristina, you deserved far worse than that."

"You're a foolish woman. You shouldn't be taking this fight with me," he warned her.

Addison cleared her throat. "Maybe you better leave, Preston."

He gave her a sharp, squinting look. "Burke," he corrected her coldly before he left. Addison didn't bother to escort him out, just stood there with arms crossed and her jaw slightly out, glaring at his direction.

When the door closed quietly behind him Addison changed her stance and used exaggeratedly body language when yelling "Are you crazy?" at Arizona.

Arizona lifted her eyebrows. "No. That asshole obviously deserved it."

**Mrrm**

"Shit! It's Derek!" Meredith said, jumping off her chair as the phone rang, rubbing her forehead. "I have to take it, right?"

"Yes," Arizona answered, putting down her fork.

They were eating overly cooked pasta, since Meredith seemed to have some kind of curse on her in the kitchen.

"What will I say?" Meredith asked.

"Just answer!" Addison urged.

"And put on the high speaker!" Arizona added.

"Okay," Meredith sighed. "Hi?"

"_Dr. Johnson just called... Where the hell are you?"_

"Uhm, so you heard about the incident?"

"_Where is Arizona? I should fire her!"_

"Dr. Shepherd, I'm here," Arizona said. "And no you shouldn't fire me, because that asshole had it coming."

They could here how Derek sighed on the line. _"Yeah, he hasn't been acting too exemplary, I give you that, but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want! He could sue you! He could sue the whole damn hospital or just give us a really bad reputation. It could be devastating for the hospital! How am I gonna clean up this mess?"_

"Derek, just calm down."

"_Don't Derek me, Grey!"_

Addison rolled her eyes. "Why can't the men these days just let us call them by their first names..."

"_Addison? Is that you?"_

"I thought we weren't on the first name basis," Addison said.

Derek muttered something incoherently before saying "Why are you there?"

"Meredith and I are together," she said and made a pause in which Derek kept himself mute, probably in shock. Meredith and Arizona stared at her with their mouths open. It just seemed like a good moment to continue talking.

"We are together here in New York. Maybe you should have thought it through more carefully before sending her here," Addison said. "I should thank you. So, thank you Derek."

"_Finally."_

"What?"

"_This is disturbing on so many levels, but finally. Finally! I've been sick of having Meredith dreaming of you for so long and I've gotten used to the idea of seeing you together. Involuntarily," _he emphasized._ "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Addie, but it doesn't bother me anymore. I'm happy for you. And annoyed at the same time. Why have you waited for so long? It has been more annoying having Meredith thinking about my ex than you to actually be together."_

"Wow, Derek... Wow..."

"_And Robbins, I'll talk to you later. Bye," _he said sharply before getting off the phone, probably escaping a more emotional conversation.

Afterward, there was a strange silence in the room between the three women.

"Yeah, I'll just step outside for a moment because I have something I've gotta do," Arizona said and left the other two alone.

Addison waited for Meredith to start talking, afraid to move, afraid to breathe.

"Did you mean what you said? Do you want to be together with me?"

Addison leaned forward across the table and took Meredith's hands in hers.

"Yes, I do. If you do?"

Meredith nodded. A smile spreading on her face.

Addison let go off her hands, getting up and walking over to her.

"So... Where were we?" she asked cheekily.


End file.
